


The Many Sides of Commander Cullen

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smu, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: This is the smutty adventures of Trix and Cullen.Tis literally.. Me interpreting a silly "naughty Cullen" Tumblr post into fic form.*I did not make the original post.**this is my own smutty interpretation!





	1. Chapter 1

**The Inquisitor’s name is Beatrix Trevelyan, Bea to some friends. Trix to others. Long whispy, white hair, nearly aquamarine eyes, short and curvy. She is passionate, has a temper and loves fiercely. She’s a former Circle mage and current Inquisitor. She came into her magic later than most, was in her teens when it manifested. Little things at first, dousing fires and moving things without touching them. She wound up in the Ostwick circle tower when she was fourteen. She passed her harrowing when she was only seventeen, and met the first man she loved when she was nineteen. He was another mage, strong and silent. But he was passionate and kind. When the circle fell, Trix was twenty two years old. She hadn’t been a virgin for a couple of years, and they had planned to petition the First Enchanter for the right to wed. Then… Simon perished when the Templar’s turned rogue.**

**Now? It’s been two years since she lost Simon. And a few weeks since she first kissed Cullen on that rampart. Before that? It had been a tense six months. Innocent touches feeling not so innocent, and the man practically falling on his own sword when she had asked him about his Templar vows and celibacy. Then things had changed. Conversations often had double edges, innocence and an underlying innuendo that was subtle and thought invoking. He would touch her hand or side, fingers grazing her breast or butt. She thought at first she had been imagining it, until that afternoon on the rampart. When she had finally gotten up the courage to ask the ex-Templar if he could ever love a mage. And he had pinned her against the wall, his hands cradling her face and his lips ravaging hers.**

**Heat and need and urgency had rolled off of him.** **  
** **For** **_her_ ** **.**

  
  


_-_-_-_-_

  
  


Cullen leaned against the wall near the door leading to Josie’s office. One foot nonchalantly crossed in front of the the other, arms crossed over his chest. An air of amused boredom on his chiseled face. I took a breath and looked away from him, back at the ridiculously dressed and painted man standing in front of my ‘throne’.    
The man who had been throwing goats at my keep. I suppressed a snort. 

GOATS!

Who throws goats?!   
Chief Movran apparently.    
Goats.. I coughed into my hand as the man stood there congratulating me for defeating his useless moronic son. Cullen rubbed a hand over his face, obviously smothering his own laughter.    
I stood up and waved a hand to shush the whispers and giggles in the crowd.    
Then I proceeded to send Movran to Tevinter.    
Dorian was cackling as he headed back into his tower.    
Today was a good day. Once the crowd dispersed, I straightened my vest and cocked an eyebrow at Cullen. He walked over to me and raised his own brow.    
“Tevinter? Really?” he asked with a grin. I nodded.    
“And why not? What has Tevinter done for me except send their stupid Venatori everywhere and cause havoc?” I mused aloud.    
He raised his hand to his chin, as if to think about what I had said.    
“You may be right. Please, don’t tell them that,” he said with a whisper, gesturing with his head towards the war room.    
I gave a reluctant nod.    
This side of him was something else to behold. Sparkles in his eyes, ready smiles and not so droopy shoulders. The stolen kisses and quick caresses were another. Cullen had a decidedly… wicked side.    
A messenger ran up to me and begged for a moment of my attention. I stood next to Cullen, listening to the boy.    
“Your Worship, The Bull has asked for permission to train some of your new recruits with the Chargers. Give them something to do between missions!”    
I nodded, thinking it over. I turned my head to look at Cullen, when I felt his hand slide over the curve of my butt.    
“What do you think, Commander?” I asked, my voice husky.

“Oh, I think it’s a fine idea. Tell Bull he can start with them this afternoon, if he wishes,” Cullen answered, not looking at me. I could feel a blush creeping up my chest. The messenger ran off, and Cullen chuckled low.    
“You look ready to melt into the floor, Inquisitor,” he said with his voice at a near whisper. I swallowed and his fingers pinched my butt before he moved off with a whistle, his hands clasped behind his back. 

  
“Maker’s breath,” I muttered. He laughed as he disappeared out the front door of the hall. 

 

**Days Later -**

 

I sat in the garden, under the gazebo with Josephine and some weirdly pompous fops from Val Royeaux. They were trying to barter their services to us, and Josie was stringing them along to get them to sweeten the deal. We had been at this for an hour. Twice, I had seen Cullen up on the balcony watching us, and the blossom of heat in my belly was a welcome distraction. Twenty minutes later, I was smothering yawns and barely able to concentrate on their inane conversations. 

Josephine laughed about something, pouring some more brandy for our guests. I swallowed a snarky reply. The garden side door opened, Cullen and Leliana stepping out. They ambled over to us, and Leliana caught the noble’s attention, and Cullen moved to stand next to my chair. When Leliana finished talking, she left Cullen there and went back inside. Josephine started talking again, and Cullen leaned down, touching his lips to my ear.    
“You look all delectable out here, wearing that dress,” he whispered. I swallowed, giving a short nod. The dress was a simple gray, fitted to my torso, long sleeves and a billowy skirt.   
“I’ve been imagining taking you on your balcony wearing that dress, your legs wrapped around me.. Your voice rough as I pound into you,” his whisper send a shiver through me. I gripped the arm of my chair, and his lips touched my ear again.    
“Can you imagine it? Moaning my name into the night as I take you there, for anyone to see?” his whisper trailed off, and he stood up.    
“Don’t keep the Inquisitor too long. She does have other.. Duties, Ambassador,” he said to Josie, before winking at me and walking off again.    
I shifted in my chair, blowing my hair from my face and wondering how I had survived THAT.

When the nobles and Josephine finally settled on a comfortable agreement, I went in search of the intrepid Commander.    
Because now that he had  _ said _ the things, I wanted to  _ experience _ the things. I stepped into the main hall to find him deep in conversation with the Bull. I walked over and gave them both a smile. Cullen laughed at some quip of Bull’s and I waited til he had stopped before leaning down to get his attention.    
“You, Commander, are a wicked man. I call your bluff, and raise you this. You want to take me on a balcony, where all the world can see, first I get to take you, up there. Kneeling there on that stone floor, wrapping my lips and my fingers around you, worshipping you the way you so well worship me.” I whispered the words, my heart racing the entire time.    
His hand caught my wrist as I stood. His pupils were dilated, his eye twitching. I gave him a slow grin. “Checkmate, Commander,” I said, my voice rough as I pulled away. Bull sat there staring at Cullen as I walked away, and laughed loudly when Cullen muttered something under his breath.    
Awkward, my ass.

 

Later that evening, after everyone had eaten a hardy meal, laughing and talking the night away, I excused myself. Cullen had disappeared a little while before, leaving through the rotunda as usual. I sighed as I went upstairs, my hands moving to remove the braid from my hair. When I reached the top of the stairs, a cough scared me, making me jump.    
“Took you long enough,” Cullen said from my desk. I raised an eyebrow, “How did you get up here?” I asked.    
“I have my ways. And there are some passages through the belly of the keep that most of us don’t know about,” he said with a grin. He stood up, and I noted he had on his furred jacket, minus the breastplate.    
“So,” I said, another blush coloring my chest.    
“So,” he said, walking towards me. I waited there, and when he towered over me, I looked up at him. “The balcony?” I asked quietly. His head dipped to mine, lips gentle as he kissed me softly. His fingers threaded into my hair, cradling my head as he drowned me in  _ him _ .    
When he finally released me, I swayed for a moment, before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the far balcony. I stood at the railing for a moment, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind.    
“It’s still kind of surreal,” he said, surprising me.    
“What is?”   
“All of this. The Inquisition, this place. You,” he teased, kissing my head.    
“Ah. Well it is kind of. Except me. I am all too real.”   
Lips at my ear, “Oh, I know what you are,” he said, his breath sending a shiver spinning down my spine. I turned in his arms and pressed my hands to his chest.    
“Do you really?” I asked, raising my eyes to his. I slid my hands down his stomach to the top of his pants. “What am I, Commander?” I asked, my voice a bit breathy as I moved one hand over the bulge of his cock, hot even through his pants.    
“You, Inquisitor, are an insatiable minx.” His breath hitched as I stroked him softly, “You’re strong. And capable. And you smell incredible all the time.” A smile stole over his face before he spoke again. “You make me want things,” he murmured, his voice catching as I untied his pants, “And I seem to have very little control around you,” he whispered as my fingers wrapped around his cock. I leaned up on my toes, pressed my lips to his chest above the collar of his shirt.    
I pushed him back, until he was pressed against the wall near the door. Then I knelt in front of him, my eyes taking in the sight of his cock, rigid in my hand, barely lit by the moon. I swiped at the tip with my tongue, savoring the taste of  _ him _ . My tongue swept around said tip again, before I sucked it between my lips. His hand fisted against his thigh, his head falling back against the wall as I feasted, my hand stroking him as I moved my head. For long moments, the only sounds there with us, was the slick sounds of him sliding between my lips, and his harsh breathing as I took him further from sanity. 

Soon enough his fingers threaded into my hair, as he urged his cock further into my mouth, his hips moving as I loved on him. Then he was pulling me from him, and I was pressed against the wall as he lifted my dress, his hands greedy as they tore my underwear from my body. He lifted me, crushing my lips as he thrust his hips, settling his cock deep inside me. He sighed, lips still on mine. “I’ve been thinking about this all, fucking, day,” he muttered. I bit his lower lip.    
“Then what are you waiting for, Commander?” I asked, my voice low and wild.    
He needed no further urging, his hands gripping my butt as he began to move. Quick and hard, he plunged into me again and again, his pelvis hitting my clit with each pass. My head fell back against the wall, his face pressing to my neck as he moved inside me. 

And I was pleading, begging Cullen for more. Faster? Harder. Everything and nothing… I begged him and he laughed against my neck. 

“Moaning my name into the night,” he whispered, and I laughed, before tumbling into bliss. I groaned, my body claiming my release with fervor, shaking and pulsing around his cock. His answering low groan as his own orgasm tore through him made me tremble, as his cock spilled hot and deep. 

Moments.. Or hours later, he carried me into the bedroom, laying me on the bed. He moved to the dresser and fetched cloths to clean up with, and made to dress. 

“Please.. Don’t?” I asked, my voice shaking. I crawled from the bed and took off the dress, letting it fall to the floor. I held out my hand and he gave me a look.    
“Don’t what?” he asked, though I am fairly sure he knew the answer.    
“Don’t leave. Sleep with me. Here in this big bed that smells of us,” I said. He nodded slowly and reached for my hand. Pulled me close and we both undressed him, before climbing into the big curtained bed. I pulled the curtains shut and curled up against his side.    
“Sex on a balcony.. Will wonders ever cease?” I mused, my voice fading into a yawn. He chuckled, kissing the top of my head.    
“No. Let’s hope not. Wonders are what make life worth living, don’t you think?”   



	2. Grin And Bare It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the prompts from the Naughty Cullen list <3  
> Desky business and a hickie or two!

**Some weeks later -**

I woke up to hot breath on my neck and a heavy arm thrown over me. I tried to move but his arm tightened over me.    
“Nope,” he muttered against the back of my head. I sighed.    
“But..”   
“Nope.”   
I smiled into my pillow.    
I was deliciously sore from the night before, hours of love making, in the bed, on the desk. Had even started on the stairs. Cullen had teased me mercilessly all day long, finding me anywhere and pulling me into dark abandoned hallways or quiet corners to kiss and torment me. Twice, he had slipped his hands beneath my shirt, palms hot against my breasts. And once he had gone so far as to press me against a wall, his hand down the front of my pants and his fingers inside me. His other hand had covered my mouth as he had hurriedly thrust my body into a frenzied orgasm.    
His parting words after that one were memorable, “I will never forget your face right now. Your cheeks flushed, your eyes bright. Your hair slightly mussed, and your lips swollen from mine,” and he had gently kissed me again, his hand under my chin. “You look stunned, and stunning. And all mine,” before he crushed my mouth once more before leaving me standing there against the wall inside his office, my legs shaking and my heart racing. 

And when I had finally gotten him alone in my room, we hadn’t even made it to the top of the stairs before he was stripping me naked. His mouth roaming over every bared piece of flesh he could find. Sucking and biting, driving me wild before finally taking me on the desk, himself still partially clothed. 

I tried to move again and he let me roll towards him. His lips pressed to my forehead. “Good morning,” he murmured. I kissed his chin, “If you say so,” I said, my tone somewhat forlorn. He looked down at me, “What’s this?” he asked. I shrugged, “I may be a little hungry.” I said it with a mock frown, and then my stomach growled. He laughed and let me go. As I climbed from the bed, he covered his mouth as he watched me go into my closet to grab a robe. I ran my fingers through my hair and after sticking my tongue out at him I left the tower.    
Once in the kitchen, the head cook cackled when she saw me. I raised an imperious eyebrow and she just grinned as she handed me my usual breakfast tray. Laden with a carafe of coffee, cups, plates, bacon, biscuits and a steaming pile of eggs. I took the tray and listened to her whispering to the other kitchen girls as I left. I gave Varric a shoulder shrug as I headed back to my tower and he stood there laughing rather loudly as I went back into my tower.    
Cullen was sitting on the bed, sheet wrapped around his waist and a rather satisfied glint to his eyes.    
“Everyone kept laughing as I got my food,” I complained, setting the tray on the bed and sitting next to it. I poured some coffee and dropped in some of the chocolate the Cook tended to save for me. I stirred it in, and took the first sip, sighing happily. Cullen took the other mug and scooted back on the bed to rest against the headboard.    
“That might be my fault,” he said into his cup. I raised an eyebrow.   
“Why?” I asked, almost afraid of the answer. He vaguely gestured to his neck, then to mine. I rolled my eyes. “Can’t just tell me like a man?” I teased. He scowled.    
“I marked you,” he muttered. I set down my coffee and stood up, squealing in horror when I saw my neck in the mirror.    
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, CULLEN STANTON RUTHERFORD!?” I yelled. He started laughing. I threw a bottle at him and he caught it before it could collide with his head.    
“Hey now,”  he said, chuckling as he climbed from the bed, the sheet sliding from around his waist. He walked over to me, naked as could be.    
“I LOOK RIDICULOUS!” I wailed, looking back at the mirror. All up my neck, on both sides, were giant red marks from his stupid mouth. He stood behind me, his arm wrapping around me, tucked under my breasts. His other hand shifted my hair away from my neck and he kissed the nearest mark, his eyes on mine in the mirror.    
“I can’t seem to help myself,” he murmured, his free hand tugging at the tie of my robe. My breath hitched when his hand slid inside the loose neck of the robe, closing over my breast. “What is control, when I could have.. So many better things?” he said, his lips moving over my neck to my ear. I turned my face and he claimed my lips, a slow meticulous kiss that shook me to my core.    
He turned me in his arms and lifted me against his chest. I lost myself in him, the taste of coffee on his tongue, the rough of his new beard growth on my face. His hands on my butt, and his chest against mine. He walked back finding the chair and sitting in it, keeping me on his lap.Then, he proceeded to make love to me. In my favorite chair. His hands ridding me of my robe, his mouth travelling over me again. Hips rocking as he filled me in that way only he could, and his eyes hooded and lips flushed. When he threw us over the edge, orgasms rolled over us slow and long. And as I settled against him, his fingers idly traced from one mark on my neck to another.    
“I would apologize, love, but I just can’t bring myself to do so,” he said softly. I sighed, lifting my head and looking at him.    
“Next time, let’s not get my entire neck, please?” I asked. His eyes shined as he laughed quietly. “So I can have a next time?” 

“Only if I can reciprocate,” I said, kissing his jaw. He tightened his arms around me, “Any time you please, Inquisitor.”

  
We finally got around to eating the mostly cold breakfast and coffee. And amidst laughs and sighs, dressed to face the day. He left me in the main hall, a quick kiss to my forehead and an eyebrow wiggle as he walked away. I sighed, making my way into the war room. Leliana and Josie were there, and Cass was behind me as I walked through the doors.    
Josie nearly choked when she looked at me and Leliana openly giggled.    
“What are you two gaggling about?” Cassandra muttered as she walked up beside me. I tapped her shoulder and she looked down at me.    
“Maker’s breath!” she declared, her eyes huge. I just rolled my eyes and she covered her mouth.    
“So. How are you today, Inquisitor?” Cassandra asked.    
“Oh. I am fine. A little sore. Chair’s aren’t always the best for sex are they?” I asked, my tone all seriousness.    
Leliana was laughing and Josephine was fanning her face.    
“So you and..” Cassandra started to say until I interrupted, “The Commander?” I offered with a grin.    
“Oh, are you talking about me?” Cullen said from behind me, making Cass jump. I laughed and gave him a look over my shoulder.    
“Just asking where you were, tis all,” Josie said, an obvious twinkle in her eyes. Cullen moved to stand next to me and Cassandra coughed.    
“Are we all children here?” I asked as they all 4 started to snicker behind their hands. I threw up my hands when Leliana started making kissy noises, and left them all there laughing.    
  
****

**Weeks Later - Halamshiral -**

 

I stood by the ballroom railing, watching the dancing people in their pretty clothes swirling around the floor. 

“Do you wish to be like them?” Cullen surprised me by asking, his mouth far too close to my ear for what was deemed appropriate. I turned and glanced at him over my shoulder, curls swaying by my face. He tugged one, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“I do not. They all… Look like they're acting. It's beautiful to behold, but at the same time it looks so lonely.”

“Very astute. I would be honored to dance with you,” he murmured, his gaze falling to my lips. 

“Is that what we call it these days?” I teased. He had the grace to blush, before clearing his throat. “I would be honored to dance with you as well, Commander.”

“Aye. Well. Let's finish our task, shall we?” he said before heading back to his table. 

Later on, as I was fixing the white dress I was wearing, after being ambushed by Venatori down in the servants quarters, I was pulled into a side room. A hand clamped over my my mouth before I could scream. Lips at my ear stopped me from casting.

“Shhh,” Cullen said, before removing his hand. I happened to find myself in a small office. He turned a key in the lock and gave me a look. 

“You in that dress is making me insane,” he said, his hands moving to the sash around his waist. He quickly unfastened it, before shucking his jacket entirely. My heart slowed in my chest, heat coursing through me. He walked towards me, before scooping me up and carrying me to the bare desk. 

He set me on the end, his fingers hooking in the thick straps of my dress, tugging them down my arms. His hands freed my breasts and his mouth claimed one before I could even take a breath. My head fell back as he feasted, his mouth moving from one peak to the other. He lifted my dress and opened my legs. Stepping closer, he pulled my head back up, his mouth claiming mine. Deft fingers pulled my underwear aside, finding me as aroused as he was. I pulled his shirt from his pants as he kissed me, my fingers unbuttoning them with ease. He growled when my fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Ah, I'll never understand this constant urgency I have for you,” he said against my lips, his hips thrusting his cock further into my hand. 

I pulled my mouth away, after tugging his bottom lip with my teeth. “I've been itching to undress you all night, Commander,” I said as I hooked an ankle behind his knee to draw him closer. He obliged, spreading my legs farther, his hands moving to my underwear. A tearing sound had me laughing. The laugh turned to a low moan as his fingers spread my lower lips, a finger dipping inside me. He pulled my hand from him and shifted between my legs, his hands on my thighs as he quickly slid his cock inside me. My head fell back and I gripped the desk as he started to thrust, his hands holding my thighs tightly as he moved. For long moments, the only sound to be heard was our hurried breathing and the creak of the desk as he steadily thrust away.    
Soon enough, I was nearing my release. I laid back on the desk, my hands moving to my breasts, cupping and squeezing them as he watched me through hazy eyes. 

“Maker.. Don’t stop,” he muttered, his hands tightening on my legs. I lifted my hand, covering my mouth as I arched on the desk. Smothering my yell, I fell to pieces as the orgasm tore through me. Pulse after pulse, clenching on his cock as he moved faster and faster still. His shaky groan and the press of his hips to my ass as he spent were the only outer indications that he was as taken as I. The throbbing heat inside me more than made up for it. He leaned over me a moment later, still deep inside me. His eyes bore into mine, his breath quick and lovely.    
“You, you make me do the most insane things,” he murmured. I gave him a lazy smile, stretching beneath him. He squinted. I shrugged. 

“You are the one who instigates most of those insane things,” I reminded him, my voice rough. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss me softly.    
“So I am. You don’t seem to mind much,” he mused. I shook my head.    
“Not in the slightest. You, Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford, are all mine,” I said, catching his face and drawing his mouth back to mine. I slowly kissed him, one full of heat and passion and all the love I had as of yet been unable to express. When he pulled away, he looked stunned.    
“I..” he said and I pressed a finger to his lips.    
“Time to go, Commander,” I chided gently, kissing his nose and pushing him off of me. He righted his own clothes, then helped me with mine. He even stole the torn and useless underwear from me, tucking them into his inner breast pocket.    
“Momento,” he said with a wink, holding out his elbow to escort me from the room. 

“Right.. Of how you took me on yet another desk,” I said, making him laugh as we left the desk in question behind, arm in arm and my heart in his pocket. 

  
  
  



	3. How I A-Door You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Naughty Cullen prompts.. I think I might make this a thing on Tumblr.   
> It's fun.  
> And sexy.   
> Rawr <3

I stood across from my advisors in the war room. Cullen had his arms crossed obstinately across his chest. Josie was sighing loudly and Leliana, well if looks could kill. 

We were still arguing about what had happened at the Well of Sorrows.

And my drinking from it.

Maker but that had been terrifying. But exhilarating. Though now Sera was mad at me, Cole kept looking at me funny and Bull had stayed several feet away from me until I had punched his arm. 

“Can't be too different if you still hit like a girl,” he had conceded with a grin. 

And Cullen. Ah, the man was making me crazy. He kept watching me. Like I was too stupid to see it. He watched me constantly. And the scrutiny was making me itchy. Because on one hand, it was ridiculously annoying. On the other.. I had begun to torture him as much as he was me. Allowing ‘accidental’ glimpses down my shirt, brushing up against him in various ways, a breast against an arm here, my hand brushing his crotch, oops?

His sharp intake of breath every time was more than telling.    
Leliana threw up her arms when Morrigan walked in, and we argued more about the Well and putting it to use. When Morrigan left after promising to help me, Leliana dragged Josephine from the room. As I turned to follow suit, hands slammed the door shut and Cullen pressed up against my back.    
“You, Inquisitor, are insane,” he muttered. I turned between his arms, and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. “It was scary. And amazing, Cullen,” I said quietly. His arms wrapped around me and his chin settled onto my head.    
“Why did you do it?” he asked.    
“Because I couldn’t trust that Morrigan is one hundred percent on our side. And at least I am willing to share what I learn with the elves. Not so sure she would. Beyond all of that, it called to me.”   
“What?” 

“As we were standing there talking to Abelas, the Well spoke to me. And my magic  _ felt _ it. It was glorious, and stunning and terrifying. And I had to do it.”   
He sighed loudly. I sighed loudly. He lifted my face.    
“Are you still you?” he asked, amber eyes roving over me to assess if I had indeed changed.    
I nodded, leaning forward to kiss his nose. He wrinkled his face before raising an eyebrow. I looked at the chest in front of my face and frowned. “Where's your chest plate? And the fur? Are you sick?” I asked, raising my hand to feel his forehead. He smiled gently, grasping my wrist and kissing my palm softly.

“I needed less layers,” he explained slowly, raising my hand above my head. I stopped breathing. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, my voice dropping. He chuckled. 

“Just making sure you, my love, are really, in fact, you,” he murmured, his hand moving to the buckles on my shirt. A soft clink, then another. When my shirt fell open he smirked, “No undershirt? Scandalous, my lady,” he said. I raised my chin. 

“I was in a hurry,” I mumbled. He laughed. Then his fingers trailed down my other arm, catching my hand and bringing it to his lips. He raised it up to my other hand, his fist closing over both of my own. My shirt hung open and his eyes roved over me slowly. 

“This is a perfect sight,” he mused, running a finger down my neck, between my breasts and down my stomach. My muscles twitched under his touch.

“You  _ feel  _ like her,” he said. 

His face moved close, his nose nudging my neck, inhaling. 

“Intoxicating, as usual,” he said, his lips grazing my neck. His hand raised to my chin, lifting my face to look up at his. His lips took mine, his thumb pulling my jaw down as his tongue invaded mine, effectively stealing my breath and my sanity. 

My heart raced in my chest, goosebumps scattering down my body as he kissed me senseless. I twitched when his hand slid down my stomach, fingers lithely popping the button holding my pants together. He pulled away just a bit, his eyes dilated and his breath quick.

“You taste like her,” he murmured. I nodded, teeth chewing at my lip. His hand pulled the other few small buttons free, before slipping between my skin and the pants. I moaned low, my eyes closing as his hand cupped my sex. His sharp intake of breath at finding me as aroused as he was satisfying. His forehead fell to my shoulder, fingers delving deeper to slip inside me.

He caressed me, fingers gently sending my body into a slow frenzy. Cullen knew me well, inside and out. He knew when I needed him to love me fast and hard. He knew when I wanted slow and meticulous. And right now, he was one hundred percent in charge of this adventure 

He held me there, my back against the door, my wrists in his hand. My shirt gaping open, his hand in my pants. And he looked entirely pleased with himself. Two fingers hooked inside me, the heel of his palm pressed to my clit. And he persistently rubbed, flexing his fingers and driving me closer. My head fell back against the door, my hips pressing me onto his hand. 

Low sounds escaped me as he took me further. “I love when you do that, try to keep your pleasure to yourself, but still you can't remain silent,” he murmured, lifting his head and looking at me. My eyes strained to stay open, my body desperate for the release he held just out of reach. 

He smiled at me, gentle and serene. “Give this to me,” he whispered, his fingers sliding deeper inside me. I shook my head and he chuckled. 

“Give me this, and I'll take you here and now,” he said, arching an eyebrow. He dropped his mouth to my ear, “I've thought about filling you all damn day, on every surface I saw.”

My heart nearly stopped.

“I'd imagine you spread out naked on the hall table's, Solas’s desk. The chair in the library nook. Your fucking throne,” he growled. I lost my fight then, his voice in my ear and his fingers breaking my resolve. I moaned, my body claiming it's orgasm. Muscles tensing, my hips thrusting, I gave in. My ears were ringing when my body began to calm, and he pulled his hand from my pants. He brought his fingers to his lips, cleaning them as he stared me in the eye. 

He released my hands, and put both of his on my hips. Then he turned me, pressing my chest against the door. His fingers hooked into the top of my pants and he pulled them down, his teeth in the flesh of my butt making me jump. 

His laugh send a shiver trickling down my spine. He pulled my hips away from the door, “Stay like that,” he ordered. I could hear the sound of his belt, and then quiet. Moments later, his mouth found my ear and he pressed his cock against my butt.

“I've waited all day,” he reminded me. His hand wound around my waist, unerringly finding my clit as he parted my legs just a bit. He rubbed his cock between them, the friction nearly doing me in right there.

I groaned when he finally entered me, my rousal aiding his passage. He shuddered behind me, his breath hot on my neck. 

Then… he moved. Slow at first, withdrawing and pressing close again. But it didn't take long for his pace to quicken, the slap of his hips against my butt the only sound aside from our hurried breathing. His hand kept at my clit, and soon enough I was riding that last high before taking my release. My hand reached down and held his against me, my desperation completely clouding my senses. 

I cried out as I came, the tremors far more violent than the last as I went. He held me up as I collapsed against the door, my body clutching at his cock. Impossibly he still moved, and a few moments later he was digging his hips into my butt as he took his own release. His head fell to my shoulder and he trembled against me. 

“Alright. I concede,” he said around heavy breaths.

“Oh? Do you now?” I teased. 

He pulled from me and slapped my butt. 

“Definitely. You, love, are nothing more than you. For which I am insanely grateful because I want to keep you,” he said as he helped me right my pants. I slid to the floor as he fixed his own and knelt next to me. He put a hand on my cheek. 

“I liked how thorough you were,” I said with a grin. He laughed.

“Only the best for you,” he said with a wink. He held out a hand and I took it, letting him hault me to my feet. His arms caught me, hugging me tight. 

“I worried,” he whispered. I sighed, squeezing him. 

“So did I. But I'm fine. I promise.”

He nodded, letting me go. 

“I think we should go upstairs and make sure. One can never be too careful with these sorts of things.” He said it with such a serious look all I could do was nod and grab his hand. He led me upstairs, and proceeded to make sure… twice more. 

 

**Weeks Later -**

 

I heaved a sigh and dropped the papers Josie had foisted on me down on the table. I rubbed my eyes and rolled my shoulders. It was nearing the evening meal. I had been in here for hours. Things were coming to a head. I had gone and gotten the approval of Mythal and her dragon. The pieces were falling into place. 

My hands started to shake again. 

I pressed them to the war table and steadied my breathing. I stood, turning on my heel and left the room. I marched past Josie and went up to my tower without stopping. I closed my bedroom door and took a breath. I went upstairs, ignoring Cullen sitting at my desk. Ignoring the piles of paper and books everywhere. And the feeling of impending doom. I went into my closet and changed out of my Inquisitor garb, putting on a long tunic and some loose pants. I left the closet barefoot. 

Cullen put down what he was doing as I approached him. He didn't even speak, pulling me down onto his lap. 

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly, wrapping strong arms around me. 

“Yes and no.”

His chuckle felt amazing.

“How are you both?”

I shrugged a shoulder. “No… because I'm in a constant state of fear right now. That I'll fail. More people will die.”

He squeezed me for a moment, waiting for me to continue.

“And yes, because I have you. And everyone else. Friends and family. You're all walking miracles, every one of you.”

He sighed.

“So are you. You have no idea how grateful I am for you.” 

I looked up at him. His hair was missed, curling about his forehead. But his eyes were clear and the circles under his eyes had lessened over the last few weeks. He looked happy.

“You know you're mine, right?” I teased. 

“Forever,” he agreed with a grin. He kissed me then, a quick soft kiss. I sighed. 

“Ready for dinner?” I asked. He squinted, looking between me and the desk. 

“Actually…” he set me on my feet before stacking papers and book unceremoniously on the floor. Soon he had my desk surface cleared. He pulled me back, standing me between his legs, the desk at my back. 

“I missed you today,” he said as his hands wound their way under my tunic, untying my pants. I let him pull them to my feet. He lifted me onto the desk, standing and framing my face with his hands. “I missed you too,” I said with a smile. He kissed me, less soft this time, more need. He tasted like scotch, and sex. I gripped his shirt as he deepened the kiss, stealing my breath. When he pulled away, he took his shirt off, dropping it on top of my pants. I pointed vaguely towards the door. 

“Should we..” and he cut me off with his mouth. “Don't worry about it,” he murmured against my lips. My eyes widened and he pushed me back onto the desk. His hands pushed my shirt up, his hands roving over my stomach, framing my hips. His lips pressed between my breasts. 

“I had a dream about this last night,” he said quietly. I just waited him out, trembling on the desk. He pushed himself up, looking me over. 

“You spread across the desk, your skin all flushed. Your cries of pleasure nearly making me spend outside of you. Your hand gripped my hair. And you begged for everything.” He nudged my knees apart, his hand between my legs, finding me already wet and wanting. Then he was kneeling, his hands spreading me further, his lips on my thigh. Teeth scraped my skin, before hot breath caressed my lower folds. 

His tongue swiped over me, and his accompanying growl was possibly one of the sexiest things I had ever heard. All real thought escaped me after that. 

His tongue and lips, sucking and pulling at my clit, his scratchy face against my legs and his fingers sliding inside me as he drove me wild. I writhed on the desk, awash in sensation on top of feeling everything. And he stayed there, for what felt like forever, pushing me to the edge of bliss only to pull back.. not once. Or even twice. But four times. His free hand held my pelvis down, and he relentlessly ran his tongue over and around that stupid little bundle of nerves. 

When I finally came, my hips bucked against his hand, my fist gripping his hair as I yelled, heedless of anything but him. He released me, pulling my hand from his head. And standing, he unbuckled his belt, untying his own pants. 

Moments later, cock in hand, he lifted my legs and pulled me closer to the edge of the desk. He pressed his cock inside me, molten and hard, until he was fully buried. 

Sweat coated his brow, shone on his chest. His hand on my leg trembled. His stomach quivered. And his eyes stared down into mine.

”Please..” I begged softly. He nodded just as softly, before moving. His other hand reached for mine and I pulled him down on top of me. His thrusts shook us on the desk, and our fingers entwined next to my head as he drove us onward. 

Then we heard it, a hand pounding on my door. His hand covered my mouth and he shushed me. He was struggling to stay still, and quiet. I stuck my tongue out, licking his palm. He squinted at me. Then he moved, ground himself against me and I moaned low. He did it again, his hand still clamped over my mouth. The fist hit the door again. He was shaking on top of me, his effort to not move was astonishing. I lifted my hips, wrapping my legs around his hips. He needed no further urging. He began to thrust again, hard and fast until we were both mindless with want. 

His head fell to my shoulder, his voice rough. His hand fell away from my mouth. I arched beneath him when I fell into my orgasm, my own cry loud in the big room. He gripped the desk, grinding into me as he claimed his own. 

We laid there, twitching and throbbing, hot and sweaty, and in no hurry to move. I lazily rubbed my hands up his arms, relishing his weight on me.

“What if they had come in?” I asked. He laughed, pulling out of me and walking to the dresser for a cloth. He came back and cleaned up our mess, “I was covering the vital parts,” he teased. I sighed. He dressed then helped me stand and put my pants back on, him giving a low chuckle as my legs trembled.

“Feel better?” he asked, pulling me close again. I nodded against his chest. 

“Much. You know.. that's the fifth desk we have christened,” I said, all sorts of serious. He threw back his head and laughed. 


	4. "Under" Appreciated...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smutty desky fun XD

I sat in his desk chair, thrumming my nails on his desk. I could hear him outside talking, but would rather he be in here…  _ not _ talking. I wiggled my feet, suspended up on his desk.

Cullen Stanton Rutherford. 

Enigma wrapped in scars and gentle hands that made my blood run hot. All the damn time. I blew my hair away from my face, wondering if my surprise was going to be squandered because the man and his ironclad sense of duty. 

I was wearing a mages robe, something I had customarily avoided doing since the conclave. But this one was made of satin that was the same color as his eyes. A golden amber color, soft and supple. Trimmed with burgundy ropes and a tight high corseted belt, I felt fairly spectacular in it. Josephine had her magic ways with clothes, I had to admit. Especially since I had grown up with a limited wardrobe.

I heard Cullen bid the other conversationalist goodbye, and when the door opened, his look of surprise was well worth the wait. 

“Well. I wasn't expecting this,” he said with a grin.

I shrugged, “I missed you. And wanted to try something I was informed that male's seem to seriously enjoy.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Oh really now..” 

I nodded.

He took off his jacket and breast plate, tossing them onto a chair. He walked towards me, before propping a hip onto the desk next to me. He ran a finger over my cheek.

“What are you up to?” he asked. I studied my nails.

“So I was reading…” 

He laughed. A bright sound that skittered through me. 

“You should stop that. It gives you ideas.”

I nodded. “You love my ideas. You tend to benefit from these ideas, if I recall correctly.”

He sighed. “What _was_ your idea?” 

“I am going to pleasure you. Just you. And you're going to leave your office door unlocked. I'll be hiding under your desk, my hands and mouth all over you. And you have to act like I'm not there if anyone comes calling.”

His mouth hung open.

“Is this.. a game?” he asked, his voice almost cracking. I laughed softly, standing and moving between his well muscled thighs. I put my hands to his face. He covered one of my hands with his own.

“Are you trying to kill me,Trix?” he asked quietly.

“Ah, but love, what a way to die?” I crooned, kissing him. His hands wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest. His lips opened under mine, tongue quick and agile. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me in weeks, let alone hours. I loved that punch of heat in my belly, the desperation in our grips. For what felt like forever, we stood there, entwined in each other's arms.

He was trembling when I pulled my mouth from his. I took his hand, pulling him from the desk and leading him to his chair. I stared him in the eyes as I unbuttoned his pants, amazed at how he was already responding and I hadn't even laid my lips on him. Well not the part I wanted to lay them on…

He trembled as I gently stroked his cock and when I pushed his pants down his legs. I gave him a gentle push, seating his bare butt in the chair. I gave him a cheeky grin, moving to kneel before him. I had to spread the bottom front of the dress, revealing very bare legs and more. He rubbed a hand over his face. I scooted under the edge of the massive desk, glad for the solid wood backing that would hide me from prying eyes.

I crooked my finger, and he obliged by scooting chair forward, his cock bobbing happily in his lap as he moved. A blush stole across his face, but the light in his eyes told me he was very much enjoying this. I reached out, trailed a finger down the length of his cock. He shivered.

“Do you know that I had a dream that,” and I paused, wrapping my fingers around him, “I had a dream that I sat you on my throne and did this to you there, in that big great hall?” I asked. He shook his head, his eyes dilating as I began to stroke his length. I leaned forward and licked up the underside of his shaft, his white knuckles on the chair arms so very telling. 

He slid down in the chair a bit, legs wide around me and his cock hot in my hand. I took him in my mouth, sucking him deep, relishing the taste that was as much a part of him as his scar. I bobbed my head once, slowly taking him deep before pulling back again. My lips pulled free, and he visibly shuddered. 

“You..” he started to say, but my hand interrupted him. I kissed the top of his cock, my hand cupping his sac. His head fell back against his chair. I swiped at him with my tongue, nuzzling him with my lips. He shook when I sucked him in again, his mouth making the most interesting of sounds.

I started to move, a simple rhythm, my hand following my mouth to stroke the full length of him. Over and over. He was thrusting to meet me, his hips lifting with complete abandon. His hand gripped at his shirt, his eyebrows furrowed, his teeth chewing his lip. 

I slowed my head, my hand twisting about his shaft as I pulled my mouth free. He gave this low groan. I grinned up at him, my hand still tightly gripping him. As I moved to lick his cock again, a knock sounded at one of the doors. I laughed softly. He looked mortified. But… stubborn. I whispered to answer. He shook his head. I gently bit his thigh. He shuddered. 

“A..aye!” he called out, his voice wavering. The door opened and footsteps sounded. 

“Commander, here are the forms for Lady Montilyet. She said for me to bring them back signed or I get to sleep in the stable,” the scout joked. Cullen coughed nervously, his body shifting a little to grab the papers. As I heard the pen on the desk, I stroked his cock once. Long and tight, still slick from my mouth. He stopped writing.

“Commander?”

“Ah. Yes. I must have fallen asleep. My brain is a bit fuzzy.” 

I licked the side of his cock, and he trembled, and with fascination, I watched a bead of clear liquid drip from the tip, down onto my hand. I kissed the tip, licking it clean before sucking it into my mouth again. Cullen twitched, and joked about a leg cramp. I heard the scout tell him to be careful in his old age and Cullen told him to shut up as he left. When the door closed, Cullen pulled my mouth from him, scooting his chair back. 

“I'll be damned if I'm going to spend in your mouth,” he growled, his hands parting the lower part of my robe. He looked skyward when he realized I was naked beneath. His hand rubbed up my thigh, finding my own arousal matching his. He pressed his forehead to my stomach, taking a shaky breath. He turned me to face away from him, before bending me over the desk. He grabbed my hands and put them on the opposite edge.

“Hold on there, and don't you dare let go,” he ordered quietly. I nodded, delighted when the cool air hit my body as he lifted my robe out of the way. Silence reigned for a moment, before his tongue lapped still my folds and I nearly died on the spot.

He paid me as much attention as I had to him, lazy twirls of his tongue, sucking and nipping at me until I was writhing with need. But before he let me take my pleasure, he stopped. Teeth brushed over my butt before I heard him moving. When he slid his cock inside me, I moaned low and long. 

“Ah, shit. You'll be the death of me,” he said, his breath uneven. I laughed on the desk, my body gripping at his as he began to thrust.

But see this was no easy fucking. He thrust hard from.the start, his hips slapping against my butt with every pass. His hands gripping my hips, my name on his lips.

Me begging him to take me. Soon enough, we fell into our orgasms together, pulsing and throbbing, hot and wet. Trembling, he dug his hips into my butt, his voice ragged as he came. My entire body sang with what we had managed there. 

He leaned down and kissed my still clothed shoulder. “Will..” and he took a deep breath, “will wonders ever cease?” 

I turned and looked at him.

“Maker, I hope not. This is a wonder I wish to partake of regularly.”

He laughed.

“Ah you nearly killed me.”

I nodded. “I hope so. You looked so.. entranced, love. I completely enjoyed you today.” My words were soft. He kissed my shoulder again. 

“And I, you, wench.”

He gently smacked my butt before removing himself. He moved to the doors and locked them before climbing his ladder for a towel. We cleaned up and he helped undress me before taking me up to his bed. 

Where we promptly took a long nap, tangled in each other.

  
  


**Weeks Later -**

 

We had done it. Corypheus was dead, and life was… calm.

And I was bored brainless. 

So I had a plan.

I snuck into the kitchen and retrieved the basket of food the cook had made up for me. I was wearing a simple sky blue dress, my hair braided and simple. I went back upstairs and got my cloak and staff, before heading out to Cullen's office. I knocked and his harried answering call told me enough. 

I opened the door, “Hello you,” I said with a grin, setting the basket on the floor by the door. 

He leaned back in his chair. “I.. hallo. What's going on?” he asked with a sigh. 

I walked over and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around him. “You need a break,” I said with a serious look. He raised an eyebrow. “I don't have time for a break.” he muttered.

I snorted. 

“By the order of the Inquisitor, you are relieved of duty for the rest of the day.”

He stared at me. “I have so much to do, forms to sign for my soldiers to get some time off. So much..” and I pressed a finger to his lips.

“It will be fine. Please?” I asked. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“A picnic.”

“Why does that sound like work?” he muttered. I poked his nose.

“I'll just go by myself then.” I scowled at him before moving to get up. But his arm stopped me.

“I'm sorry. Let's go on a picnic.”

I looked at him.

“I'm the Inquisitor. I don't need your pity picnic!”

He laughed, as I had hoped he would. “Maker, am I that bad?” he asked a chuckle. I nodded.

“Morose and sad. Let's go play,” I said, pulling on his arm. He let me pull him to his feet, and with a Gusty sigh, he let me pull him from his office. He snagged the basket on our way by, and within a half hour we were riding out of the keep, just the two of us. 

I led him to this fresh little meadow I had “found” a few weeks ago. Full of flowers and grasses and plenty of trees, it was perfection in a healing world. He helped me from my horse and gave our surroundings a decent look. 

“How did you find this?”

I shrugged. “Maybe I helped it grow. Just a little…” I said under my breath. He chuckled, “Why is that not surprising?” 

He spread the blanket that was folded in the basket, and after taking off his jacket and breast plate, and my cloak, we sat to eat.

We talked. Inane things. Plans for our future. Our.. future. It sounded too good to be true. But it was thrilling. We were going to see his family eventually, and maybe even mine, though I wasn't holding my breath for that one. We laid on the blanket after we finished eating, staring up at a startling blue sky and talked more. 

Over an hour later - he stood and held out a hand. I grasped it and he pulled me to my feet. “I never got to dance with you when we celebrated,” he murmured, pulling me into his arms. And he surprised me by humming some silly pretty song, and dancing with me under the sun.

“Thank you,” he said, eyes bright as he looked down at me. I gave him a smile.

“For what?” I asked.

“For making me come with you. This is a far better way to spend a day,” he answered. I reached up, running my thumb over his lips. 

“Thank you for letting me kidnap you. I missed your smile,” I said truthfully. He kissed my forehead.

I shook my head, pulling his lips down to mine. I kissed him there, under clouds and sun, pulling myself up against his chest. It was a long lazy kiss, one that settled heat in my belly, turning my mind to mush.

Soon, he had me kneeling on the blanket, slowly undressing each other. When we were naked, he pressed me back onto the blanket, his mouth and hands wandering over me. 

He kissed his way down my body, before his mouth settled on me, spreading and lapping at my arousal. He laid there, slowly devouring me, making me writhe on the ground. My hand gripped his hair and he chuckled against my skin. When he finally tipped me over into my release, I cried out, my body pressing against his mouth. He kissed his way back up my quivering body, before having me turn onto my stomach. He pillowed my head on his furry jacket. 

“I dream about you like this. Dappled in sunlight,” he murmured, his fingers trailing down my back. “Your hair spread about, your skin flushed from making love.” He lifted my right leg, before he settled over my back. His lips touched my ear, “I love the sound you make,” he whispered, sliding his cock over my already sensitive folds, “when I finally enter you.”

And make a sound I did, as he slid his cock inside me. A low breathy moan, and an answering trembling breath at my ear.

He slid his hand beneath me, softly rubbing my clit as he began to move. My hand joined his, our fingers moving together as he thrust faster. His other hand gripped my left, our fingers gripping the blanket together. 

Suddenly he stopped, “Maker,” he breathed. I opened my eyes and gasped. Around us in the air, swirled countless frothy flower petals. Just this slow cyclone of colors. I smiled.

“All for you,” I said, meaning it. He kissed my shoulder.

“You never fail to amaze me,” he said softly, before he started moving again. Soon enough, the pressure was nearly too much. And when I fell into bliss, I took him with me. Our voices mingled, bodies throbbing and pulsing in the sweet air.

A few minutes later, he rolled off of me and laid there with his eyes shut, basking in what we had managed.

“I love you, you know,” he told me, his hand rubbing at my butt.

I smothered a laugh. “You love my butt?” I asked. His eyes shot open, before he saw me covering my mouth. He lightly slapped it. I scooted closer, pressing my lips to his shoulder. “I love you too, you spectacular man,” I said. He smiled. A beautiful and real smile that warmed me to my core.

“Well. Fine then.” He grinned before closing his eyes again. 

Life.. was perfect. 


End file.
